


Under the mask once upon a child

by WhySadWhenFics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySadWhenFics/pseuds/WhySadWhenFics
Summary: One-shots of dream that may or may not be related
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	1. A matter of waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me! another dream apologists <3, don't get me wrong I know that what dream does isn't good, obviously, but I hate that everyone thinks that someone on that smp can be a hero cus really no one is an angel on that server and I find Tommy's character annoying so yeah :) I don't hate him but I like to see him as someone more mature since realistically that would happen to someone who has gone through war.

There it was the once all mighty self proclaimed god of the server, the once tyrant, the once manipulator, the reason of all the chaos and malice in this forsaken server. Dream.

Thrown away to rot on a inhumane obsidian box, thrown away to pay for the sins like no one ever was made to do, without the forgiveness of death like the others before him, in a box were everyone can go and scream at him like some kind of animal in captivity, no that it mattered, after all it's just a matter of time till they would let him free willingly.

"Hey bitch!" there it was the teenager who refuses to grow up and still manage to make a fuss about being called a child. Perhaps it's a child stolen from his childhood by his older broder and hero to become his soldiers of a war he started and couldn't fight for himself, using kids as soldiers and clouding their judgment about the man who let the doors open to his server towards his beloved friend, only giving some rules to keep peace upon the community just to be broken again and again.

"what do you want now?" asked the broken man without even giving the annoying brat the satisfaction of seeing his now uncovered face, keeping it locked behind his knees where he stayed seated on the hard floor.

"way to treat the only person who's willing to visit" sad the other annoyed at the eldest reaction, but still coming closer to the man on the floor.

"so? what's the big plan now big D?" asked now seated next to the other since he didn't seem to be willing to make any more moves than necessary.

"plan?, what plan kid? this is it, I'm here you won you are the hero, everyone had their happy ending" said still refusing to make eye contact.

"oh come on! you can be serious!, are you asking me to believe that defeating you will be that easy? also whats everyone's happy ending, what about you?" he began to accuse the other while looking the poor excuse of cell for a human, seriously even his exile was better than this by a lot, at least he always had food and dream would even give him some sweets now and then, even if he was being manipulated he was still treated like a living thing not like the man in, now dull, dirty and covered in blood, green hoodie. Who would have thought an sheep hybrid would be so dangerous, it was actually kind of impressive tho.

"I'm still winning kid" he refuses of using the kid's name, he didn't deserve it. "I'm finally away from all of you phycos" 

"We are the phycos?! how dare you?!" gasped dramatically pretending to be hurt.

"I mean kind of?" he simply said before taking a deep breath. " I invited you all to my server and you just started wars, started stealing, killing, selling drugs, making governments on a free land, like what was the point? then you call me a tyrant, a villain and all that when I just did the same you all usually did, like you actually snapped at me at the smallest mistake or thing I did that wasn't of your favor, everyone that on your side it's the good guys even when it's kind of morally wrong a lot of things you and wilbur did together, whoever it's against you will be a villain, I fight against mi best friends for you and I wasn't even confronted about it because I was your ally, but a snapped once and against you and my friend whom I was raised with turned their back against be like if all those years and all I did for them mean so little to no let me even defend myself" he stopped his rambling as a harsh coughing started to get his way though his, now fragile and broken, body, taking big breaths yo try to calm the small spasms result of the coughing attack.

The other stayed silent giving small pats at the others back.

"And even if they let me out, what's there for me? I don't have a family nor friends, the land it's full of conflict, I only have one life left and going out to a bunch of phycos in netherite armor that did not hesitate to put me in this please in the first place it's like a suicide card, it's actually safer for me here" 

"It's inhumane" stated the youngest of the server.

"maybe, but maybe one that when they start the next war, when the next conflict break through, when the chaos start again and I'm not there to turn at and blame, maybe then they would understand that I shouldn't be the only resident of this prision, but until then hero I will be the villain of your history books"

They both stayed in silence, there was nothing more to be said, they both knew that, so they stayed in silence until the warden called it's time for tommy to go home, until then they stayed together because in a way they understood each other, two boys taken to war by a man how didn't even fight by himself, two friends made enemies by popular belief, enemies that could be friends again when they where alone, since truly they were always alone in a way, the protagonist and the antagonist of their own wicked story.

Later that day the golden boy left the prision behind to return to his family while the monster in their own personal cell curled itself on cold floor, silence, regret along with an old scarf from an old friend.


	2. Dear mother, dear father come for your children they are clinging into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hug before the angst for the children :)

One of the pacific days finally came to the door of the citizens of the SMP after the dead and destruction that the 16th brought, it was only right for the people to get a little rest after the mourning of the lider, for some of them, but overall a member of the family that was supposed to be the server for everyone.

"Hey" said the fox hybrid to the hooded sheep hybrid while sitting at his left side.

The other only making a little noise as a reminder that he was in fact listening.

"what are you doing?, it's like 4:30am" asked while wagging his tail after the other leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm watching" said his voice like a whisper.

"what for?" 

"I don't know, the next conflict? so I can maybe stopped it before it starts?" said muffled by the other's clothes since he started nuzzling into his jacket trying to find some heat and maybe unconsciously comfort.

"he's a ghost now" he started rubbing the olders back letting him relax into their comfortable embrace "that fucker just fucked up our lifes and ducked every responsibility just like always, letting us resolve his shit" putting his arm around the other to bring him to his lap into a more comfortable embrace.

"he's your father" said in a sleeping voice.

"he was your friend and yet decided to call you a tyrant for not complying into his madness, he forgot about me because of tommy and tubbo and yet have given me more love than my family even if it's platonic" 

"you are great to be around Fundy, so soft, funny and intelligent, I enjoy being around you" mumbled.

"and you are caring, funny and really protective of all of your friends" mumbled into the blonde's hair "now sleep you need it"

"good night pumpkin"

"sweet dreams buttercup"

~ ^-^ ~

Today instead of a beautiful field they were meeting at the end of a large corridor where instead of the curtain of stars that dawn offered there is nothing but a curtain of lava mucking their usual ritual.

"Hey" said the fox hybrid to the hooded hybrid while sitting at his left side on the cold and hard floor.

The other only making a little noise as a reminder that he was in fact listening keeping his head between his legs.

"you know I was thinking-" he was interrupted by the feeling of something heavy in his shoulder, smiling while bringing the body closer to him " I was thinking about parents in this place, like mont of them are assholes".

Small giggles were the only respond but they only make his own smile to grow.

"They kind of are yeah" oh he was so tired of everything and the known feeling of this embrace only gave peace to his broken mind and soul.

"I mean Philza killed dad just because, dad neglected me and infantilize infront of everyone becoming a helicopter parent sometimes, my grandparent just disregarded me everytime I got closer he also left Tommy by his own having favouritism for Techno" his grip over the now slightly smaller and fragile body tightened "Schlatt abandoned Tubbo just to demand to be killed by Techno".

"Are we just a burden for them?" asked the other in a small voice, face impacive as ever since they took away his mask, ever since his own mother stood on the opposite side against him with nothing but hatred in her once sweet loving eyes.

"I don't know, but parents are the worst!" exclaimed into the others hair hiding his smile into blonde hair "oh look at that!" exclaimed again after some time looking into the other's hair.

"what?" asked a little startled by the sudden change of volume in the fox's voice.

"your hair! we match!" said while taking a long strand of once golden hair now platinum white reaching for a white strand of his own fur/hair.

Both started giggling at the new discovery looking at arch other as if it was a secret that the only two of them could know.

"I'm tired" said between a yawn getting comfortable into the embrace while preventing him from getting up and leave, just a little more time wouldn't hurt anyone.

"yeah me too, let's take a little nap sunshine" said understanding the other's intentions.

"night hon" finished smiling into the embrace of his platonic fiance.

They liked their relationship too much to cut ties entirely, so they decided to keep the tittle for a little longer.

There they were two young adults left by their own way to early into their lives, clinging into each other, one asking to the god's for it all be a dream so that his friend can be laughing free with him in fields of flowers eating and singing together, while the other praying to whoever may listen so this might not be another dream and that maybe when he wakes up again he won't be alone again after a dream where people still loved him and cared for him.

But until reality hits them against inside an obsidian box they can share a dream of fields, cake, freedom and a family they never got to experience, after all sometimes you miss doing things you never take the time to do until you can't do them anymore.


End file.
